bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Academy Arc: Starting Anew
Will the Sun ever come again? It was a dark, horrible day. It was the day after that... The day that it seems all was lost.. For nothing.. The sky is mourning, it was all grey. The clouds are mourning, it was crying. Asuka, the girl with the red eyes and black-shiny hair. It didn't seem she was suffering but Ciel, the man walking beside her, knew that deep inside she was having one of the most painful minutes of her life. He didn't speak to her nor gaze upon her; his eyes was focused on the road they were taking. The rain hid Asuka's tears, something she is thankful about... Nothing... Nothing is there to smile about.. Walking through the rain with his sister, Haruki spotted a girl and fairly tall man. "Hm. Hey Azami, I wonder if they're ok. I mean we're on our way home and they look a bit worn you think we should invite them over to get them out of this weather?" Azami sighed as she knew that no matter what she said, her brother was going to do as pleased regardless. "Feh. Do as you please, it doesn't rea-" Before she could finish, Haruki was already running over with his umbrella, "Hi there." Ciel and Asuka stopped walking and both had looked into the man with a rather cold stare but Ciel quickly smiled to change the atmosphere. "Hello, do you need anything?" Asked Ciel, trying to be as polite as he can while Asuka changed her point of view towards Azami. "Ciel... Can we go home?" Asuka's emotions was blank but her voice was just sweet, she's just a young girl afterall. "You and I both know we can't anymore... Asuka... At the moment we have no home... Don't worry I'll do something about that." Ciel replied, trying to cheer Asuka but he knew it was clearly no use. "Oh? Are you homeless?" Haruki asked inquisitively, completely ignoring the tone of the situation. "If you need somewhere to stay I think my parents would let you live with us for awhile. Or until you feel like leaving. Come on! It'll be fun! What do you say?" Azami approached the conversation with her gaze meeting Asuka's "Hmph. Just make sure its ok with mom and dad when we get there." Ciel bowed down while he forced Asuka to do too by pushing her head with his hand. "Thank you.. We are forever in your debt.." Though it was a little embarrasing, Ciel had to say yes for the sake of Asuka; the current weather wasn't that nice and he wouldn't want her to get a cold. "Well let's get going then!" Grabbing Asuka by the hand, Haruki pulled her along the winding streets toward his home. "So I never got your name miss. Mine is Haruki. And that's my sister Azami." Asuka remained quiet as she was being pulled along. She simply let Haruki drag her to wherever it is there going. "Her name is Asuka... Asuka Heart.. Sorry but she doesn't really speak that much." Ciel said in Asuka's behalf. He followed them, thankful Asuka will get under a roof. "Also my name's Ciel." "Oh. Sorry Nice to meet you as well...Seel was it? Odd name. Haha" Haruki joked before being slapped in the head by Azami Turning to face the two newcomers Azami spoke, "Don't mind him, he tends to not think before he talks. So what brings you two around here?" Ciel and Asuka remained quiet, obviously not wanted to talk about it but to cover such; Ciel spoke. "We're travellers... Going there and there..." An obvious lie, atleast for Asuka. Smiling, Haruki seemingly accepted the answer with no questions. "Ohhh ok. That works. Well we're almost to my home and we can sit and talk more as we get warm." "Don't just assume mom and dad are gonna just let them stay. We still have to ask permission....stupid Haruki." Azami sighed as she tailed behind. Asuka started cough blood, forcing her to fall in her knees. "Asuka!" Cried Ciel. Quickly, he got over to Asuka and tried healing her by the use of Kido. "You've been using it again.... Haven't you?" Ciel knew that Asuka had been training with her zanpakuto even though she knew what kind of drawbacks it causes. Asuka didn't answer, she didn't want Ciel to worry. Ciel sighed and carried her on his back. "You really are stubborn..." Panicked, Haruki ran into his home as he pointed to a small chair. "Lay her here." Shouting for his parents, Haruki waited for them to run in. Scratching his head Van waled in as he yawned "You're finally got ho--oh? Who are these people?" Looking at the unconcious girl Van squinted "Why does she look so familiar?" "Van are the kids home?" Anna came around the corner of their home from the kitchen. "Oh my! What happened here?" Ciel quickly layed Asuka down and grabbed her zanpakuto, throwing it away. "Ciel.... What... Are you doing?" Asuka mumbled, she didn't understand why Ciel had to do that. "Shut up for a moment, Asuka..." Ciel reached for Asuka's lips with his index finger which glowed red. He pulled out some kind of blackk liquid out of her mouth. "I know its painful... Hang on for a sec.." Standing on edge, the Satonaka family looked on in awe before Van spoke with a grim look on his face. "That's the Dark Matter, isn't it? Hm..I saw this once before and learned about it's effects. But why does this girl have it?"